Au delà de la mort
by Pimkyflamme
Summary: Comment survivre, telle est la question que je me pose depuis des décennies. Moi Isabella Swan, je tente de survivre et d'échapper à mon pire cauchemar, mon mari. Je me suis refais une identité, je me cache, je suis traquée.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

J'y suis, je suis ici car je n'ai pas su réparer mes erreurs et assumer mes décisions, j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront. La fin est proche, je marche vers mon destin. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et voici mon histoire.


	2. Vers l'infini

**Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de twilight appartiennent à S.M., le reste m'appartient.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Vers l'infini **

J'ai mal. C'est une douleur qui dure depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Cela fait longtemps, trop longtemps, plus que je ne peux en supporter. Il faut que j'y mette fin. Il faut que je me soulage de ce poids qui pèse autant sur mon cœur que sur mon âme. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, même si je me répugne à le dire, c'est le suicide c'est un mot dur, mais qui, à ce stade, est la seule solution. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et je ne peux plus faire semblant, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Quand j'en aurai fini, un poids partira, pour moi comme pour mes proches. Ils n'auront plus à s'occuper de moi comme d'une personne invalide, à la charge de tout le monde, plus besoin de se montrer sous leur meilleur jour afin de guetter la moindre trace d'un sourire. Le sourire, le rire, la joie, c'est mots sont devenu comme hors du temps, appartenant à une autre époque, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient envolés au loin, comme lui. Ils sont partis en coup de vent pour ne jamais revenir.

Je vais faire pareil, je vais appliquer la même méthode : partir et ne pas revenir. Cela risque de faire des dégâts aussi, mais c'est le prix du soulagement pour moi, ma famille et les autres.

Ils s'en sortiront très bien, après tout, à qui je manquerai réellement ? A Jacob, à Charlie et à ma mère éventuellement. Mais c'est tout, personne d'autre. Par contre plusieurs personnes me manqueront ici. Ma famille tout d'abord, ma mère même si ce n'est pas la meilleure des mères, elle reste tout de même très chère à mon cœur, mais maintenant elle a Phil, il veillera sur elle, je lui fais confiance. Mon père, lui qui a accepter ma dépression, si l'on peut appeler ça comme cela, il a veillé sur moi, il m'a accueilli dans sa vie sans sourciller, il m'a fait de la place dans son cœur, plus que je n'en méritais. Jacob, le seul qui continuait à me parler comme à une personne normale, avec qui je suis allé au bout de moi-même, j'en ai découvert les limites, je crois que la moto a été une sorte de révélation, pour lui et pour moi, elle a été une libération, se sentir libre de cette manière, c'est fantastique. Jacob qui lui m'a fait confiance, qui a accepté de me confier son secret le plus important, le secret de sa vie, sa véritable nature, il m'a offert ce bracelet symbolique, avec le loup accroché.

Mais maintenant, c'est fini, il n'y a plus de place pour les regrets et la mélancolie. Maintenant je vais sauter de ses falaises, traçant ma destiné.

Je me remémore une dernière fois, ma lettre d'adieu, sur la table, expliquant mes dernières volontés, je n'en ai qu'une réellement importante, qu'ils soient heureux.

Je suis prête, le choix que j'ai fait est certes égoïste, mais c'est le bon.

Je m'élance vers l'infini. Au loin, la mer me semble argentée, d'une couleur étrange mais agréable, promettant la quiétude et le repos tant attendu.

Je chute. Comme un météore. Mais trop lentement à mon goût. Enfin mes pieds heurtent la surface de l'eau, le froid m'envahit de toutes parts, s'insinuant à travers mes vêtements.

L'eau commence à entrer dans ma gorge, le sel me brule, j'ai mal, mais l'espérance de ma fin prochaine me rassure. Ma vision se trouble, c'est du à la fatigue.

Puis sans prévenir je ressens comme un coup de couteau, une entaille sur mon avant-bras, le sel me pique atrocement au niveau de la blessure, puis une brûlure s'empare de mon corps, une brulure identique à celle de la neige en hiver quand on laisse ses mains à l'intérieur trop longtemps, une brûlure qui me glace entièrement, jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même, jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

Je me sens entrainer loin au large, à une vitesse vertigineuse, je ne vois plus rien le manque d'oxygène me fait sombrer au plus profond des ténèbres.

Je ne ressens plus rien je suis comme anesthésier, pour laisser place à cette brûlure glacée qui s'empare de moi.

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais j'ai besoin de faire cette coupure à cet endroit, pour le reste de l'histoire.**

**Je vous embrasse. **

**A.**


End file.
